meostrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozorish
Ozorish is continent in the north is unlike any other continent on Meostras. It is populated only by humans and is plagued by evil monsters and demons that corrupt the people. Vampires and lycanthropes feed on humans, zombies and ghost wander aimlessly, and necromancers control the dead and use them to power unholy technology. Added with the purple and red clouds that block sunlight during the day and it is the place of nightmares. Government There are five kingdoms on Ozorish. Four of these kingdoms are ruled by humans while the fifth is controlled by a powerful vampire. The Kingdom of Liuva Ruled by Queen Natalia Kahler, Liuva is a mostly mountainous region with a large valley in the middle of it. The capital city is Blackhorn. The mountainfolk are known for their stubborn personalities while the valleyfolk are known for being open-armed and kind people. Their kindness is never to be mistaken for weakness, though. Their army is not as large as others but it is extremely effective. The Kingdom of Hilderic Hilderic is the western neighbor of Liuva and makes up the western coast of Ozorish. It is defined by its uneven terrain and rocky coastline. It is ruled by King Abbington Dandridge. They are mostly traders, farmers, and herders. Their military presence is weak and they depend on their alliance with Liuva as well as the Church to defend their kingdom. The Kingdom of Theodulf Neighboring Luvia to the east, Theodulf is made up of vast grasslands and forests making it ideal for woodsmen, farmers, and herders. Rocky beaches make up the eastern coastline and they are commonly hit by storms, but they produce fierce sailors. King Lucius Wraith is a warrior and leads the largest army on Ozorish. He rivals Queen Kahler in power and influence. The Kingdom of Ebrimud King Alistair Marfont rules this collection of small islands and southeastern coastline in Ozorish. Fierce fighters and proud traders come from this region. They have a small army but their navy is fairly impressive. The Red Kingdom The Red Kingdom is in the center of Ozorish and is made of mountains in the west and a swamp in the south with a large forest (known as the Black Forest) in the center of it. It is ruled by Lothaire Sigeric, a dangerous elder vampire. He keeps an iron grasp on his kingdom and for the most part he protects the people within it, but he uses them whenever he thirsts. Religion No one in Ozorish has a god to pray to, only the Archangel Araqiel. The Church of Araquil gives hope to the people and provides an army, the Guardians, and a Inquisitors for various protections granted by the Church to those who are faithful and in need. The Church of Araquil The Church of Araquil is led by the Council of Druya (located in the same city). It is made up of the four Bishops (one for each human kingdom) and the Lord Commander of the Guardians. These five guide the Church and dispatch Inquisitors and armies. The Inquisitors are religious investigators that work on behalf of the Church. They are sent to investigate crimes and mysterious that sometimes have nothing to do with anything spiritual. They are given legal authority by the Church to arrest, judge, and carry out sentences if no other legal representation is available. While this is not an official law of any kingdom, the humans have accepted it regardless.